An increasing number of portable electronic devices having a growing number of functionalities are available to users, and in particular vehicle drivers. In particular, devices of the mobile telephone or “smartphone” type, PDAs (“personal digital assistant”), navigational systems, or other devices for example make it possible to assist a vehicle's driver to determine a route, obtain traffic information, or help the driver in driving the vehicle. Such devices are for example controlled by a touchscreen that must therefore be accessible to the driver without, however, requiring him to hold the device in his hand, which would constitute a hazard in driving the vehicle.
It is thus known to provide a holder for holding the electronic device near the driver, for example on the dashboard of the motor vehicle, in order to keep the device there while leaving the screen free to make it possible to control it without holding it in one's hand.
It is known to position the holder on the vertical façade of the dashboard, for example near the car radio. However, reading the screen is then complicated because the driver must lower his eyes to see the information displayed on the electronic device.